


La mia vita

by Moira783



Category: Candy Candy
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira783/pseuds/Moira783
Summary: Ormai alle soglie del nuovo millennio, Candy racconta a sua figlia e sua nipote la storia della sua vita. Ho cercato di riempire il vuoto lasciato dal finale sibillino dei romanzi dell'autrice originale, tentando di cogliere lo spirito dei personaggi e scrivendo in modo più dettagliato ciò che è accaduto dalla scoperta dell'identità del Principe della Collina in poi.
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologo

Piego con cura l'ultima lettera, dalla carta lisa e ingiallita e la ripongo delicatamente nel portagioie intarsiato della nonna, asciugandomi una lacrima furtiva sfuggita al mio controllo. Poi mi risiedo al suo capezzale, mentre in lontananza si cominciano a sentire i primi fuochi artificiali, nonostante manchino ancora ore al nuovo anno.

Qualcuno bussa alla porta con delicatezza: "Avanti", mormoro cercando di farmi sentire senza alzare troppo la voce. Mia madre mi guarda negli occhi e poi accenna alla figura addormentata sul letto. Scuoto la testa con rammarico, ma mi affretto ad aggiungere: "Forse però riuscirà ad arrivare alla mezzanotte".

Le sue labbra s'incurvano in un sorriso malinconico, mentre si avvicina a mia nonna e le accarezza amorevolmente i lunghi riccioli bianchi: "Lei è nata in Maggio, quindi tecnicamente non sarebbero 100, però...".

"Però tecnicamente se riuscissi a sopravvivere almeno un altro anno potrei dire di aver visto scorrermi davanti almeno 3 secoli, non è così?". La voce, arrochita e stanca, non riesce però a non lasciar trasparire una risata quasi gioiosa. Poi viene interrotta da alcuni colpi di tosse.

"Mi spiace mamma, ti ho svegliata".

"Oh, non preoccuparti, cara, in realtà ero sveglia e stavo riposando gli occhi".

"Nonna, cerca di non sforzarti a parlare. Il tuo cuore è molto debole e il dottore...", intervengo, ma lei mi interrompe prontamente.

"...il dottore ha detto che devo riposare il più possibile, ma parlare non è poi questa gran fatica. D'altronde, da quando non posso più arrampicarmi sugli alberi mi è rimasto solo questo, quindi perché impedirmelo? E poi ho qualcosa da raccontare alla mia bisnipote, ho visto che hai finito di leggere le lettere che erano nel portagioie".

La nonna sfiora dolcemente il mio ventre arrotondato e la speranza, vana eppure ardente che possa veder nascere la mia bambina, torna ad affacciarsi alla mia mente. Ma se il suo ultimo desiderio è parlarle non posso e non voglio impedirglielo.

"Mamma, mi fai sempre preoccupare", si lamenta mia madre tirandosi su i capelli nella consueta crocchia. Noto che i fili grigi sono aumentati, ma sono ammirata dal fatto che, nonostante sia ormai prossima ai 70, i capelli scuri siano di gran lunga di più di quelli bianchi.

"Non hai nulla di cui preoccuparti, ho qui vicino a me un'infermiera professionista sposata al direttore di uno degli ospedali migliori di Chicago. Un'infermiera che, mentre sta meditando di diventare medico, ci sta finalmente dando la gioia di diventare nonna e bisnonna: cosa posso volere di più, dalla vita?".

Guardo commossa mia madre e mia nonna scambiarsi occhiate complici che parlano dei momenti più importanti delle nostre vite e capisco che la nonna vuole parlarci ancora di come ha coronato i suoi sogni d'amore. Leggendo le sue lettere, d'altronde, devo dire che ci sono alcune cose che non comprendo ancora oggi e forse questa è l'occasione buona per farle qualche domanda in più. 

Mia madre si accomoda in una poltrona vicino alla mia e nonna Candy chiude i suoi splendidi occhi verdi, come tornando indietro nel tempo. Poi li riapre e fissa per qualche istante il dipinto ad olio che abbiamo appeso di fronte al suo letto. La sua Casa di Pony sembra risponderle silenziosamente e per un attimo ho quasi l'impressione che lei e il quadro parlino, in una muta conversazione.  
"Cindy, l'ultima lettera che hai letto era quella che avevo scritto per Anthony, vero?", mi chiede.

Io annuisco leggermente. Sono ancora profondamente commossa dal sentimento che sembra trasudare da quelle righe: così puro, così lontano nel tempo, eppure così vivido.

"Vi ho già ripetuto mille volte che non ho mai smesso di amare quel ragazzo morto a soli 15 anni. Un amore tenero ed etereo, diverso da quello che si prova per un marito, ma che è stato sempre molto importante nella mia vita. Forse è proprio da quell'amore che il mio cuore ha cominciato ad aprirsi e ha potuto capire meglio colui che mi è rimasto al fianco per tutta la sua vita... o quasi". La nonna ricomincia a tossire e io capisco che non è la debolezza, ma il ricordo di un periodo di solitudine ad averla sconvolta.

Mi appresto a passarle una pezzuola umida sulla fronte e a porgerle un bicchier d'acqua. Lei lo sorseggia con cautela e poi ridacchia: "Vi ho mai raccontato quando con Annie abbiamo bevuto il vino di Miss Pony, preso di nascosto? Eravamo troppo giovani e ci siamo prese una sonora sgridata, ma quanto era buono! Aveva il sapore della libertà".

"Mamma, se però ricominci a raccontare da quando eri piccina rischi di parlare per troppo tempo. Limitati a illuminarci sulle parti oscure che né tu, né le lettere ci hanno mai rivelato".

La nonna si tira su leggermente, seguita dai boccoli candidi che scivolano sul cuscino e accigliata sbotta: "Eleanor Lane Ardlay, vuoi forse dire che sono vecchia?!".

Mia madre scoppia a ridere, suo malgrado: "No, non è affatto così. So che se avessi le forze ti metteresti a correre per le strade innevate alla ricerca dell'albero adatto per goderti i fuochi d'artificio", risponde con una nota incrinata nella voce.

"E chi ti dice che io non abbia le forze?", ribatte lei rimettendosi sdraiata con un profondo respiro, in contrasto con le sue stesse parole. "Immagino che Cindy voglia sapere come è successo che alla fine mi sono ricongiunta a Terry, non è vero?".

"La mamma mi ha raccontato che tu e il nonno siete tornati insieme dopo una lunga separazione, in un periodo molto difficile per te. Ma non si è mai sbottonata più di tanto". 

Mia madre mi guarda: "Volevo che fosse la nonna a raccontarti di quel periodo della sua vita, si tratta di questioni delicate e non facili da comprendere".

"Sì, è così. Io e Terry comunque ci eravamo già ritrovati parecchi anni prima, ma la tua mamma ha tardato un po' ad arrivare. È andata meglio a te, nipotina mia, e spero tu abbia tanti altri bambini dopo questo, tesoro mio".

Le stringo la mano, commossa, carezzandomi il ventre con l'altra.

"A quei tempi Albert viaggiava molto ma non perdeva mai occasione di venire a trovarmi", iniziò improvvisamente nonna Candy. "Da quando avevo scoperto che si trattava del mio prozio William e anche del mio principe sulla collina, il mio affetto per lui ha assunto mille sfumature diverse. Mai avrei pensato che lui potesse essersi innamorato di me. Eppure, bastò lo sguardo di un secondo per capirlo".


	2. Addio ad Albert

Alla Clinica Felice era un periodo di grande lavoro: l'influenza spagnola dilagava già da un paio d'anni e spesso ci capitava di dover isolare i casi per poi mandarli d'urgenza negli ospedali più grandi. Fu in quello scenario tumultuoso che il signor Albert mi venne a trovare una mattina, chiedendomi se volevo prendermi una pausa.  
  
Mi voltai un attimo a guardare la stanza: da circa due settimane non avevamo avuto più nessun arrivo con febbre o sintomi preoccupanti, gli unici occupanti erano persone con fratture o malanni diversi.  
  
"Vai, Candy, ti farà bene staccare un attimo, Per ora abbiamo tutto sotto controllo", mi sorrise il dottor Martin.  
  
Ebbi una sorta di dejà-vu di quando, tempo addietro, eravamo stati a Lakewood e avevo affrontato nuovamente i miei ricordi, belli e brutti. Il prozio William mi aveva restituito la spilla e quel diario che non avevo più riaperto, poi era ripartito e ci eravamo scambiati altre lettere.  
  
Tutto come al solito, da quando avevo scoperto la sua identità.  
  
Ma quel giorno il signor Albert mi portò alla casa della Magnolia, con mia grande sorpresa: "Stanno nuovamente cercando un affittuario e io stavo quasi pensando di fare qui la mia 'base' per quando vengo a trovarti. Pensavo addirittura di acquistare l'appartamento, se è possibile".  
  
Rimasi a fissarlo, nella luce del tardo autunno che andava già affievolendosi nel tramonto. La stanza principale sembrava più grande, con solo un tavolo e qualche sedia a occuparla. C'era qualcosa di estremamente malinconico nella sua voce.  
  
"Sarebbe bello, ma sa benissimo che anche alla Casa di Pony, ora che ha provveduto a ingrandirla, ci sono moltissime stanze in più, perciò...".  
  
"Candy, ricordi quando vivevamo qui mentre ero senza memoria? Non erano giorni bellissimi?". Le sue parole mi destabilizzarono per un istante.  
  
Poi, improvvisamente, come se gli fosse sfuggito qualcosa di estremamente scomodo, si alzò in piedi e cominciò a camminare per la stanza: "Di recente ho letto sui giornali della morte di Susanna Marlowe. Poveretta, sembrava aver finalmente trovato la sua strada, nonostante tutto", cambiò discorso.   
  
Abbassai lo sguardo, commossa: "Sì, è stato davvero brutto sapere che una donna così forte alla fine sia stata sconfitta da una malattia. Come infermiera ho pensato che forse il suo fisico fosse già debilitato a causa della perdita della gamba, ma non so...".  
  
Il signor Albert mi sorrise, con quel suo sorriso caldo e luminoso che adoravo: "Nonostante tutto, sei sempre la stessa, mia piccola Candy".  
  
Capivo cosa volesse dire: anche se avevo superato la separazione da Terry e ormai ne parlavamo normalmente da tempo, vedeva nella mia empatia verso Susanna un atto di altruismo estremo. La verità era che ero davvero, in qualche modo, affezionata a lei.  
  
"È stata una donna molto sfortunata, che non ha potuto avere molto dalla vita. Ha lottato per la sua felicità ma era anche pronta a rinunciarvi per il bene degli altri", ragionai ad alta voce ricordando il suo tentativo di suicidio sulla terrazza dell'ospedale, tanto tempo prima.  
  
"Sai, ho scritto a Terence di recente. Volevo sapere come stesse".  
  
Qualcosa dentro di me si mosse, ma lo ignorai. Era la prima volta che toccavo nuovamente quelle corde e successivamente capii perché: il tono dello zio William continuava a essere troppo serio, anche se tentava di rimanere leggero.  
  
Per qualche motivo gli nascosi della nostra corrispondenza: stava cominciando a farsi strada in me un sospetto molto lontano e vago, ma seguii il mio istinto e chiesi solamente: "E le ha risposto?".  
  
Lui sorrise: "Oh, sì, mi ha fatto piacere sentire che, nonostante tutto, sta continuando per la sua strada, anche se era molto addolorato. Forse ha scritto anche a te...".  
  
Mi sentii come quando ero piccola e Miss Pony e Suor Lane mi beccavano con le mani nella dispensa a prendere la marmellata appena fatta: "Sì, lui... a dire il vero mi ha confessato che non è cambiato nulla". Quella risposta poteva apparire sibillina ai più, ma lui capì perfettamente e, d'altronde, io avevo sempre confessato tutto al mio caro prozio William. La testimonianza più eclatante era quel diario che ancora tenevo sottochiave.  
  
Il signor Albert mi scrutò per qualche, interminabile secondo con quegli occhi del colore del cielo terso che mi ricordavano tanto il mio dolce Anthony: in quel momento mi persi in quegli occhi e su quel volto così aperto e sincero.  
  
Poi lui parlò, e lo fece con un tono così disinvolto che per un attimo non compresi appieno cosa mi stesse dicendo: "Sai, stavo pensando di prendermi anche io una pausa dagli impegni per tornare in Africa. E mi servirebbe proprio una brava infermiera per curare i miei malati!". Scoppiò in una breve risata cristallina e improvvisamente era tutto chiaro.  
  
 _Vieni con me. Vivi con me qui, al nostro ritorno. Sii la mia compagna per tutta la vita._  
  
A parte quella breve parentesi in cui aveva dichiarato di non voler rimanere da solo, null'altro era stato detto o insinuato dalle sue labbra. Ma il puzzle dei suoi discorsi e il riferimento a Susanna e a Terry mi fu improvvisamente chiaro, confermando i miei sospetti.  
  
Giuro, avrei voluto dire qualcosa di più sensato, parlargli, abbracciarlo, trasmettergli tutto l'affetto che provavo per lui. Ma l'unica cosa che mi uscì fu un: "Oh, caro Albert, io...".  
  
Forse fu il fatto che gli avessi dato del tu per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, forse fu per via del mio tono, o per l'esitazione che avevo avuto. Fatto sta che lui mi regalò un altro dei suoi meravigliosi sorrisi e allungò una mano per accarezzarmi una guancia con una tenerezza che mi fece venire le lacrime agli occhi: "Mia piccola Candy, nel frattempo sii felice".  
Mi baciò sulla fronte e se ne andò, senza lasciarmi modo di replicare.  
  
Caddi in ginocchio sul pavimento nudo, in quella casa semi vuota e silenziosa e cominciai a piangere. Non volevo che finisse così, che se ne andasse così.  
  
Amavo immensamente il mio Albert, ma non come voleva lui. Non tanto da diventare sua moglie e seguirlo in Africa o vivere con lui nella casa della Magnolia. Non in quel modo in cui lui, probabilmente da tempo, aveva cominciato ad amarmi.  
  
Non mi aveva chiesto nulla ma io avevo capito. Avevo capito tutto.  
  
Passò molto tempo prima che potessi rivederlo di nuovo.


	3. Il matrimonio di Annie

Il giorno in cui Annie ed Archie si sposarono fu quello in cui rividi Terry.  
  
Successivamente, scoprii che fu il signor Albert ad avvisarlo: ovviamente anche lui era stato invitato al matrimonio, ma pare che fosse bloccato da impegni improrogabili dovuti a un'epidemia laggiù, in Africa, e non potesse presenziare.  
  
Non passò molto tempo perché capissi che in realtà aveva macchinato tutto per farmi rincontrare con lui. Inizialmente non seppi se amarlo od odiarlo per questo, fatto sta che ricordo quella giornata nitidamente, come se stesse avvenendo ora, davanti ai miei occhi come un film. O un'opera teatrale.  
  
Stavo aiutando Annie col velo e lei era emozionata oltre ogni limite. Non riusciva a trattenere le lacrime e dovetti ritoccarle il trucco più volte: non aveva voluto cameriere o inservienti, aveva espressamente chiesto di me.  
  
"Ma io sono solo un'infermiera, non so nulla di trucco e parrucco!", protestai.  
  
"Tu sei come una sorella e a me non interessa essere perfetta. Voglio solo che tu mi stia accanto in un momento così importante", mi aveva risposto, disarmandomi.  
  
Allargai le braccia, impotente. In quel momento stavo cercando di applicarle per la terza volta il khol sugli occhi, ma lei continuava a sciogliersi in un pianto irrefrenabile: "Ascoltami bene, Annie, o la smetti di piagnucolare o vai all'altare senza trucco, mi sono spiegata?".  
  
Lei scoppiò a ridere suo malgrado, asciugandosi le ciglia con un fazzolettino: "Va bene, prometto solennemente che non piangerò più! Però fai un tratto leggero, sai che non mi piace appesantire lo sguardo".  
  
"Sarai naturale come sempre", le promisi, anche se la mia mano tremava e dovetti trattenere anche la mia emozione.  
  
Quando arrivai in giardino e mi posizionai dietro alla postazione degli sposi per fare da testimone non mi guardai alle spalle, ma lanciai una rapida occhiata per scoprire che, incredibilmente, tra gli invitati c'erano anche i componenti della famiglia Lagan. Mi parve di cogliere per un secondo un'espressione disgustata sui volti di Eliza e di sua madre, ma non me ne curai e mi voltai.  
  
La cerimonia fu estremamente commovente e Annie non mantenne la promessa. Dovetti chiedere al parroco il permesso di pulire con un fazzolettino un po' di trucco colato dagli occhi della sposa ma fu tutto perfetto, meraviglioso. Mi ritrovai a mia volta a dover cacciare indietro le lacrime: ero così felice per loro!  
  
Lo vidi, nascosto tra gli invitati, mentre stava cominciando la musica. Lo stesso valzer che avevo ballato con Anthony. Lo stesso della Festa di Maggio di Londra alla quale lui mi aveva baciata. Sbattei le palpebre, certa di aver avuto un'allucinazione: come al rallentatore, vidi Eliza corrergli incontro blaterando qualcosa, il braccio di Terence che la scostava come fosse stata solo una mosca fastidiosa, i gridolini indignati di lei, ma soprattutto... i suoi occhi fissi su di me.  
  
Ero tentata di coprire quei pochi passi correndo tra le coppie che ballavano, invece camminai in maniera controllata. Gli sorrisi e gli dissi: "Ciao, Terry. È da tanto tempo che non ci vediamo. Mi è dispiaciuto molto per Susanna, poveretta... tu come stai?". Avevo snocciolato una parola di circostanza dietro l'altra con tutta la disinvoltura e la freddezza di cui ero capace, ma lui rimase impassibile.  
  
Mi portò le mani sulle spalle, provocandomi una sorta di scossa elettrica giù per la schiena, e mi disse solo: "Vieni, andiamo via di qui", spingendomi gentilmente fino a un'ala della casa più tranquilla.  
  
Mentre ci allontanavamo, intercettai lo sguardo di Annie e notai un sorriso enigmatico nei suoi occhi: lei sapeva. Mi ripromisi che le avrei parlato, a tempo debito, ora dovevo solo capire cosa stesse succedendo e soprattutto cosa MI stesse succedendo.  
  
Terry chiuse la porta e rimanemmo soli in una stanza, con la musica che arrivava lontana. Si avvicinò a una finestra e prese a guardare fuori, come sovrappensiero. Dopo qualche istante il silenzio tra noi divenne troppo pesante e decisi di spezzarlo: "Sai, il signor Albert è tornato in Africa. Dopo aver preso le redini della famiglia Andrew ha avuto tanto da fare che credo avesse bisogno di staccare la spina, per un po'. Hai saputo, vero, che il mio prozio William altri non era che lui?".  
  
"Sì, mi ha scritto un paio di lettere. E me lo hai scritto anche tu, ricordi?", fu la sua laconica risposta.  
  
"Archie ed Annie erano bellissimi, vero? Sono certa che lui ormai ha dimenticato tutto e gli farà senz'altro piacere sapere che oggi sei intervenuto al suo...".  
  
"Candy, vuoi stare zitta un attimo, per favore?". Il suo tono era gentile ma piuttosto perentorio e io capii che le mie frasi senza senso, sciorinate al solo scopo di far tacere il silenzio, non erano servite a distoglierlo dal suo intento.  
  
E io non volevo che lui lo perseguisse.  
  
"Bene, credo sia ora che torni di là, Annie avrà bisogno di me...". Ebbi di nuovo le sue mani sulle spalle e vissi il terribile dejà-vu di quelle scale di un ospedale, a New York. Come allora, lo pregai di lasciarmi.  
  
"Allora è vero, nonostante tutto tu lo ami".  
  
 _Cosa? Che aveva detto?_  
  
Mi voltai lentamente: "Di che stai... anzi, di chi stai parlando, Terence?".  
  
"Non fingere con me, Candy. Sto parlando di Albert. Il tuo caro zio William, il tuo principe della collina!". Non potevo crederci, Albert gli aveva davvero confessato quel segreto? Perché lo aveva fatto?  
  
"Cosa ti ha scritto? Voglio saperlo!", m'infuriai.  
  
Lui dovette travisare la mia rabbia, perché la sua espressione divenne dura: "Chiedilo a lui, se ci tieni tanto. Addio, Candy", ribatté superandomi e uscendo lui stesso dalla stanza.  
Mi sentii svuotata, nuovamente abbandonata e per tutto il resto della festa e nei giorni successivi rimasi sospesa in un'atmosfera quasi onirica di irrealtà.  
  
Terry non se n'era andato da Chicago, sapevo anche dove alloggiava ma avevo bisogno di chiarire cosa fosse realmente accaduto.  
  
E dovevo chiarirlo con Albert.


End file.
